Raining Cats and Dogs
by i.heart.pandas
Summary: First impressions are important, but they didn't start out well. Now it's all about hate, revenge, and evil things that shouldn't be mentioned. But could they take things too far? KibaxOC


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own the OC! :)  
****Hope you enjoy it! :)**

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

Everything was peaceful in Konoha; people were walking around talking and laughing with each other. Except for one young boy with shaggy brown hair, wolf-like eyes, and two triangular red marks on his cheeks. He was wearing a gray jacket, with fur on the ends; he also wore brown pants and blue sandals. He was running around the streets asking random people if they had seen a small white dog. The young boy ran towards two people standing under a tree. One of them was a guy; he had jet-black hair, a pair of circular black sunglasses, and his mouth usually hidden by the collar of his white jacket. Besides his white jacket, he wore black pants and black sandals. The young girl had short purple hair, long bangs on each side of her face, and a pair of lavender eyes. She was wearing a grayish jacket with white fluffy ends, a pair of blue pants and some blue sandals. "Hinata! Shino! I can't find him anywhere." The young boy shouted in frustration. "Calm down, Kiba." Shino said, "It was your fault since you didn't watch him." "H-How did you lose Akamaru?" Hinata asked with worried eyes. "I don't know. He was right beside me, but after a minute he disappeared." Kiba said looking at the ground. "Let's go to the park. I'm sure he's there." Shino said with no emotion. "Yeah, I guess you're right. He's probably sniffing some other dog's butt." Kiba chuckled nervously. When they were almost to the park, a girl ran past them screaming at the top of her lungs. Right behind her was none other than Akamaru.

"Akamaru!" Kiba yelled chasing after him. Kiba caught up quickly, and grabbed Akamaru. "Akamaru, you had me worried sick!" Kiba shouted angrily, he then noticed the girl. She had strawberry blonde hair that went down to her waist and beautiful icy blue eyes, but what stood out the most were her fluffy white cat ears. She was wearing a white unzipped jacket and underneath that was a black shirt. She wore a pair of black colored jeans and some white sandals. He had to admit that the girl was pretty damn hot. "That's some dog you have." The girl said glaring at Kiba and Akamaru. "Thank. He's one of a kind!" Kiba grinned. "I was using sarcasm! Your stupid dog tried to kill me!" The girl shouted, starting to cause a scene. Shino and Hinata finally caught up to see Kiba and a girl rolling on the ground fighting. Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji were walking by the scene and asked Shino what was going on. "Kiba got in a fight with some girl." Shino stated. Ino stared intently at the fight, then her eyes widened. "Hey fleabag! Get off of my cousin!" Ino shouted jumping into the fight. After the fight there was one bruised up Kiba and two mad blondes. "How could you hit a girl?" Ino asked. "She's a girl? My bad. I couldn't tell." Kiba said with a fake expression. "Kiba Inuzuka! Emi Yamanaka! I want you two to apologize to each other!" Ino said calmly. They glared at each other and turned around. "Let's go Ino. It smells like dog crap!" Emi frowned and walked away.

Emi and Ino walked quietly towards Ino's house. "I invite you over and you beat up someone?" Ino shouted when they arrived home. "His dog chased me around the village!" Emi yelled frustrated that everybody took this so-called Kiba's side. "I'm going to get my revenge!" Emi laughed evilly, running out of the house. Ino sweat dropped and shook her head.

Emi was hiding in a tree with a bucket of paint. 'You're going down, Inuzuka.' Emi said in her head. She jumped out of the tree and dumped the bright pink permanent paint on him. "What the heck?" Kiba shouted angrily looking up, "Yamanaka, you are going to regret this!" Emi smirked and stuck out her tongue. "Make me!" Emi shouted while running away. Kiba turned around and didn't head towards his house to get the pink paint off, but headed towards the direction of his sister's vet.

Emi was skipping down the street eating a rice ball, when five dogs came running towards her, she yelped and jumped up into a tree. "A little scared, Yamanaka?" Kiba laughed. "At least I'm not the one with pink in my hair and clothes." Emi stuttered. "I have to go take a shower so have fun with these dogs. Make sure to watch them, because my sis would kill me if I lost them." Kiba chuckled and left. "Inuzuka! Don't leave me here!" Emi shouted desperately, she looked down at the vicious dogs barking at her.

It took a while for Kiba to get the pink out of his hair, so after that he took a nice long nap. When he woke up it was nine o'clock and it was pouring outside. "Crap! I have to get the dogs!" Kiba grabbed his jacket and rushed out of the house. When he arrived at the tree he found the dogs under a nearby bench. "Come on! I have to take you back to sis." He hooked the leashes on them, but they wouldn't move. They were staring at a wet shivering girl in the tree. 'She's still here?' Kiba thought. He walked towards the tree and jumped up on the branch. "W-W-What do y-you want Kiba?" She stuttered hugging herself for warmth. "Are you alright?" Kiba asked feeling bad about what he did. "Do I look okay? All I want is to fit in! Everybody thinks I'm a freak because of my ears…. I don't have any friends. I always get bullied by people like you!" Emi cried, her tears mixing in with the rain. Kiba's eyes saddened and he embraced her. "I'm sorry." He whispered. Emi's eyes widened at the sudden action, "What are you doing?" She asked. "Let's start over." He said grinning, "Hi, I'm Kiba Inuzuka! Nice to meet you!" He extended an open hand, but all she did was stare at it, she finally smiled and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Kiba. I'm Emi Yamanaka."

"Let's get you home before you get a cold." Kiba said picking her up and putting her on his back. She sneezed and said, "I think it's a little late for that." They both laughed, as they walked towards Ino's house. The dogs were growling at Emi, but all she noticed was Kiba. She stared at him for a while until Kiba looked at her and asked, "What's wrong?" "Nothing." Emi blushed, and hid her face on his shoulder. "Whatever you say." Kiba chuckled. When they reached the house, Kiba knocked loudly on the door. "Yo! Ino, open the door!" Kiba shouted. The door opened and he walked in. "What happened to you two?" Ino asked surprised. "Nothing" They both said at the same time. "I have to go. Bye Emi." Kiba smiled. "Bye." She blushed. When Kiba was gone Emi looked at Ino. "Bye." Ino said mocking her, "You like him don't you?" "Whoever said I liked him?" Emi blushed. "It's quite obvious!" "Do you think he likes me?" Emi asked hopefully. "I guess so, because he only said bye to you." Ino smiled, "We'll talk about this tomorrow, go take a hot bath and get some rest."

The next day, Emi set out with a small box in her hand. While she was walking towards the training grounds, many people were staring at her. 'Why did Ino make me do this?' she mentally groaned. When she arrived, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata stopped what they were doing. "Emi?" Kiba blushed. "H-Hi Kiba." Emi stuttered, blushing a deep shade of red. What Kiba saw surprised him. Emi was wearing a lime green sundress that ended at the middle of her thighs. Even Shino had to admit that it hugged her curves very well. "I-I made you some lunch." Emi said quickly and handed him the small box. "I'm going to go early today." Kiba said to Shino and Hinata, he grabbed Emi's hand and dragged her away.

They ended up in a little clearing that was isolated from the village. "So you made me some lunch, I wonder if it's good." Kiba said opening the box. It had some rice, some pickled vegetables, some slices of beef, and on the side there were three rice balls. "Looks tasty!" Kiba shouted happily and started to dig in. Emi was looking around nervously; Kiba noticed this and asked her what was wrong. "Is Akamaru with you?" Emi asked looking around. "No. You don't have to worry about him anymore, I won't let him hurt you." Kiba said with a mouthful of rice. Emi smiled and flicked a grain of rice off of his cheek. They laughed and talked until the sun started to set. "Emi…" Kiba whispered. Emi looked at him with a smile. "I really like you. I understand if you don't like me." Kiba said gazing into her eyes. "I don't like you Kiba…" Emi started to say; Kiba stood up and stared to walk away. "Kiba! You never let me finish. I don't like you, but I do love you." She smiled. Kiba gave her a big grin and ran towards her and hugged her. "Don't scare me like that." Kiba muttered. "Sorry." Emi giggled softly. "You're a lot like Hinata when you're around the person you like." Kiba teased. "Hey! I never fainted around you!" "But you do stutter a lot and blush." Emi gave him a cute pout and asked, "So do you only like me or do you love me?" "I love you." He replied and leaned towards her lips. "I never kiss on the first date." Emi stated. "Just shut up and kiss me." Kiba whispered. When their lips met in a passionate kiss, it started to rain. They broke the kiss and looked up. Just like the day they "met".

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**


End file.
